That's Why It's Salty When We Kiss
by WrongObsession
Summary: A moment of weakness, but from who?


_"Well you're my green eyed girl and I been running around with you_  
_its the afternoon and we got nothing left to do,_  
_so wipe the dirt off or take your shirt off_  
_and we should go hit the cantina; we got work off._

_I said its hot outside, let me go swimming in your eyes_  
_we been running for awhile, why don't you lay down make me smile._  
_I could never ask for nothing better than this_  
_it's just tequila and the beach, that's why its salty when we kiss..." -_Dirty Heads

* * *

"Come on girlie," the voice taunted Cameron.

Cameron stood at the edge of the sandy beach, the ocean gently tickling her toes. She stared at the woman wading waste deep in the water. "I don't swim."

"I am not asking you to," Sarah adjusted her white tank top, "I am just saying the water feels nice and that you should consider testing it."

Cameron stared at the crystal clear liquid that had risen approximately one centimeter since their arrival. "The water is 72.6 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Fascinating," Sarah murmured, as she began to dip her body into the moving current.

"It is." Cameron agreed quickly before Sarah's body disappeared beneath a blue blanket.

Sarah swam closer to the 'cybernetic organism' who refused to move from her rooted spot in the sand holding Sarah's jeans which she had clumsily taken off and flung towards Cameron in her excitement. She allowed herself a rare smile. It was kind of cute how opposed Cameron was to getting into the water.

Sarah laid herself in the sand next to the standing girl, half her body in the ocean and half on beach, coating her skin uncomfortably in sand "How so?" She asked.

Cameron looked down at Sarah. Her normally crisp white shirt clung to every curve. The terminator couldn't control her stare. She calculated the droplets of water that sugar coated Sarah's tone body. Her brown curls were tousled in such a way; Cameron had the urge to brush them away from Sarah's face so she could better see Sarah's piercing green eyes. In short Sarah's pose reminded her of a pin up model. Not the phony women Cameron had seen in her videos on learning of the human anatomy. Sarah looked real and in short she looked 'slamming'.

Cameron knew Sarah was waiting for an answer but her normally colorful vocabulary had been reduced to the ramblings of a teenage boy. She knew that if she said anything in that moment she'd say something incoherent. And according to her programming, that would be inefficient. So she simply chose to say nothing at all.

Instead, she took her moments of silence to reflect on Sarah's question. In fact, the girl had been pondering the same thing since the pair had arrived. Why had Sarah's reaction to the water become such an interest? The whole situation began about an hour ago. Cameron and Sarah were returning from a dead-end recon mission. Sarah had been fuming and muttering curses. Cameron had learned from past experiences that silence was the best form of communication in situations such as these.

Suddenly Sarah slammed their vehicle to an abrupt stop. Cameron had barely been affected by the unstoppable force, and as far as Cameron could visually asses neither was Sarah. As the two women suddenly found themselves between two possible directions, neither of which did anything to fix their current predicament. Sarah found herself stuck. Unfortunately Sarah had dozed on the way to their destination, which was so unlike her. Now she regretted taking the short nap because she didn't recall the way the two had come. Just as Cameron was about to make a suggestion, Sarah sped down one of the roads blindly, stubbornly refusing anymore help from the pesky robot.

Cameron could tell Sarah didn't know where they were headed, because she obviously chose the wrong way, but every time she attempted to correct Sarah, the older woman tightened her jaw and gave her the most menacing stare. Eventually Cameron let the situation go, and focused on rerouting the two when the human eventually reached her driving quota. According to Cameron's calculations this would be reached in approximately 2.3 miles. However the unexpected happened, which should have been expected since she was trying to calculate Sarah.

Sarah glanced outside the window and noticed a barren beach. With a quick swerve and an illegal U-turn the two ended up on the sandy surfs. Now, despite the fact the lead they followed had been the equivalent of chasing a shadow, and the two had gotten completely lost due to Sarah's stubbornness; Sarah seemed unreasonably happy to be swimming in nothing but a revealing shirt and her underpants. This, to Cameron was very fascinating.

Except Cameron was unsure of how to explain, why this was so interesting. For once in her existence she was short on words. Instead she shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "It just is."

Sarah leaned up on her elbows and tilted her head slightly. Cameron's expression appeared strained. Generally her face was smooth, no crinkles or wrinkles. But the longer Sarah stared, the more apparent Cameron's stress became.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

The girl tilted her neck downward. _Enticing_. The only word Cameron's chip could compute. The cybernetic organism wanted to bend down in the sand, and touch Sarah. Without precise calculation or planning Cameron found herself pinning Sarah's arms down above her head in the midst of the surf. This was so nothing like the cold killing machine. Normally she would have calculated her actions and determined the best outcome. However every time she attempted to draw up schematics, they'd go blank. What seemed more confusing, then her malfunctioning programming, was Sarah's look. She didn't look angry, or unhappy with the way her body immobilized hers, yet there was some unknown emotion staring back at Cameron. "You," Cameron finally managed out. "You've done something to my programming. "

"What makes you say that?" Cameron noted Sarah's breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was erratic as she spoke. Even stranger, her human replicas seemed to be mimicking Sarah's.

Another wave of warm ocean glided along the beach side, soaking Sarah furthermore and dampening Cameron's clothes. Cameron wasn't sure of the stratagem Sarah seemed to be using, but whatever it was, seemed to be most effective.

"I feel things here," Cameron stated, motioning to her chest. Sarah's eyes slowly trailed down Cameron's neck, finally settling on the general area.

"You're body is probably reacting to the warm water and the cool ocean breeze. It's normal for people to get…" Sarah trailed off and grinned, "A bit nippy."

"I am not referring to the hardening of my nipples."

"Oh," Sarah flushed red, but didn't remove her stare.

"In my heart. It hurts. My scanners tell me it's not life threatening, but the contractions are painful. And they seem to increase the longer I look at you. I am not sure the cause, but there is a possitive correlation between you and the pain. The only logical conclusion is that you've done something to me."

Sarah laughed softly, leaning her body up as far as Cameron's grip allowed and pressed a soft kiss to the column of Cameron's throat.

"And now? How does your heart feel?" Cameron could feel the soft movements of Sarah's lips as she spoke.

"It feels…fluttery."

"Mmm," Sarah grinned against the salty skin, "And now?" Sarah had pressed her entire body against Cameron. A shiver ran down the length of the terminator's body.

"My heart rate is up 62%." Cameron stated plainly.

"Know what's going on yet girlie?"

The question felt like a taunt. Cameron knew it to be childish to play along, but she couldn't control herself.

"Arousal."

"Yeah," Sarah murmured, leaving a lingering path of kisses up the terminator's neck to her jaw line, "Something like that." Another wave from the ocean blanketed the pair, except this time as the water receded Cameron found their position's switched. Sarah straddled her waist, and gripped her wrists. Strangely Cameron couldn't find the strength to get out of her hold, even if she wanted too.

"Why?" Cameron's chip had a difficult time trying to process all the information being fed to her and the sensations assaulting her body at the same time.

Sarah grinned and leaned down and gently nibbled on the terminator's lips, "Mmm," the woman above Cameron moaned. "Salty." Cameron suddenly experienced her mouth going dry. This time when Sarah leaned down again, Cameron tried again.

"Why?" The terminator's voice sounded raspy. She recognized the very voice octave from when she talked to leering old men.

Green eyes contained a mischievous tint. Sarah pressed a bare thigh between Cameron's denim legs. The younger woman arched her back, as if it was a reflex. She had never experienced anything like this in her existence. Skynet had designed the perfect infiltrator. The result was Cameron. She could eat, mimic human emotion, she was even given the ability to share and receive sexual gratification. And receive she did. The soft pressure Sarah applied to Cameron's center caused her body to involuntary shake. Every movement felt tense, yet warm. Yes, Skynet had succeeded in creating a superior infiltrator. But they had definitely under estimated the power Sarah Connor could hold over their prized model. The unstoppable killing machine soon found herself mewling with need. And just when Cameron thought she would burst. Sarah leaned down, and pulled one of her earlobes into her mouth.

"Why not?" Sarah breathed out as her teeth tugged on the sensitive skin.

Cameron lost control and sat up with impressive strength, forcing the other woman to sit in her lap. Two pools of green desire stared unfazed into Cameron's innocent brown eyes. Nothing mattered. Not the fact that Cameron was metal, not that Sarah was Cameron's original target, not even that the two of them were supposed to be sworn enemies, collaborating for the single cause to stop Judgment Day. None of that mattered. All Cameron knew was she wanted Sarah, and if her scanners weren't malfunctioning, Sarah wanted her too.

"This is highly problematic," Cameron muttered as she leaned her face towards the other woman. Sarah grinned and tangled her hands in Cameron's sandy hair.

"Isn't everything we do?" Sarah countered. As their lips almost touched, Sarah breathed, "Don't wake up."

"What?" Cameron stared into Sarah's angry eyes.

Sarah paced before the foot of the terminator's bed. The lead had been a bust, and Cameron hardly seemed to care. As soon as the two returned home, Cameron went into her room and laid down, rather than continuing her research. Thirty minutes later, Sarah stormed into Cameron's room with a bone to pick. For ten minutes she stood there shouting and raging, but the terminator's glazed look, told her she wasn't even paying attention. Exhausted, she spoke to Cameron in a civil tone, to which the terminator finally responded, 'what?'

"I said there can be no excuses. We can't afford any." The warm green that had been there moments before, was lost in a tempest of hard emotions.

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron said simply and sat up. She needed to vacate the area before Sarah reached her emotional limit. As Cameron moved to walk past the older woman, she felt warm digits wrap around her wrist.

"Hey, are you functioning? You know we can't have any more slip ups. It was like your mind had gone, and all that was left was the shell of a robot."

Cameron seriously contemplated where she had gone. Extracting her wrist from the human she replied, "I was dreaming." And left, walking out of the house. As the terminator made her way down the front path, she heard seagulls over head. A gust of wind rolled through and she could have sworn her sensors picked the slight scent of salt wafting through the air. For a moment, Cameron's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

I really, really like this paring. A lot. I know I haven't finished my other story, but I've had this on my desktop for awhile now, even long in the back of my mind. I figure if I post this, that'll be one story done and finished. Indulge me for a bit. Read and Review. Y'all know it's kind of sexy. =D

Oh right...I don't own the characters, or the song...but everyone should listen to the song and watch Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. AND everyone should take note of how attractive Cameron and Sarah is.


End file.
